May vakoojan elämää
by amber-eaglette
Summary: Juoni: Tarina aika pitkälti seuraa Klaani sarjan juonta 5. kaudella. Teknot hallitsevat. Zootistit riehuvat. Pride on kuollut ja May työskentelee Megalle. Trudy ja Jay seurustelevat. Jay ja Amber tekevät töitä yhdessä. Sammy on ihastunut Geliin. Salene...


**VAKOOJAELÄMÄÄ.**

**Vapaa sana:** Olen kirjoittanut jo jokusen tarinan, mutta tuskastuin niihin aikaisempiin, jotka tuntuvat jo niin "vanhoilta", joten tässä on uusi tarina, jota en nyt miettinyt kovin paljoa, ja ei ole ehkä kovin kummoinen, mutta onpahan ainakin joku tarina nyt luettavissa täällä fanfic osiossa! Saatan myöhemmin julkaista niitä vanhempiakin tarinoita, tai kirjoittaa uusia, saa nähdä, riippuu vähän palautteestakin. ;) En ainakaan heti keksinyt tälle tarinalle jatkoa, mutta voihan sitä olla joskus tulossa.

**Juoni:** Tarina aika pitkälti seuraa Klaani sarjan juonta 5. kaudella. Teknot hallitsevat. Zootistit riehuvat. Pride on kuollut ja May työskentelee Megalle. Trudy ja Jay seurustelevat. Jay ja Amber tekevät töitä yhdessä. Sammy on ihastunut Geliin. Salene on murheissaan Priden kuolemasta jne.

**Hahmot ja paritus:** Tässä ei ole mitään varsinaista paritusta vaan esitellään useita hahmoja. Päähahmo on May. Muut hahmot: Jay, Sammy, Mouse, Gel, Lex, Trudy, Mega.

**Rating:** Ihan siveä tarina, ei ole mitään ikäluokitusta.

**Tyylilaji:** Draama, Huumori

* * *

Vakoojaelämää. 

1. luku 

Kun Jay kävelee keittiöön, teknokenraali löytää Mayn torkkumasta jälleen keittiön pöydän äärestä; tällä kertaa keskellä päivää. Miehen otsalle ilmestyy huolestunut ryppy, ja hän koskettaa Mayta varovasti olkapäästä.

"Siinä on varmasti epämukavaa nukkua. Mikset menisi omaan sänkyysi.", Jay huolehtii.

May heräilee vähitellen ja kohottautuu varovasti pöydältä. Hänen toinen kätensä ja kylkensä on puutunut tunnottomaksi.

"Taisi jäädä unet viime yönä vähäisiksi", Jay veikkaa kevyeen sävyyn ja hymyilee. hän kävelee pöydän taakse laittamaan itselleen eväitä, hänellä on vaan hetki aikaa, sillä kaupungin tilanne pitää hänet kiireisenä.

May pudistaa päätään ja hieroo vähän niskaansa.

"Olen ihan poikki", May valittaa uupuneesti. Eikä mikään ihme. Hän oli työskennellyt edellisenä päivänä muutaman tunnin kaivauksilla, louhiminen oli ikävää ja raskasta työtä, ja muistutti häntä ajasta vankileirillä. Muuna aikana hän oli tehnyt salaista vakoilua Megalle, myös viime yön hän oli joutunut viettämään ympäri kaupunkia, kyykkien pusikoissa varjostamassa Sivaa. Mega keksi aina uusia henkilöitä, keitä muka piti aivan välttämättä varjostaa, ja tietysti myös Ostarinrotat lukeutuivat heihin.

Jay suhtautuu arvatenkin epäilevästi hänen väsymykseen.

"Ei auta yhtään että huitelet jossain casinolla juhlimassa joka ilta. Sinun täytyy pitää itsestäsi parempaa huolta." Jay neuvoo. Hän on oikeasti huolissaan Mayn jaksamisesta.

'_Vai juhlimassa?'_ Mayn sisällä kiehahtaa hetkellisesti. Hän vilkaisee happamesti miestä, aina niin ryhdikkäänä siistissä teknounivormussaan. Helppoa hänen oli muita arvostella.

"Mitä vielä Jay... Kerropas mitä syytä minulla muka olisi juhlia?" Hän kysyy pistävästi.

Jayn kasvoilla käy syyllinen ilme. He kaikki ovat joutuneet kokemaan paljon ja hän pelkää, että May alkaa syyttää häntä jälleen Priden kuolemasta; jos Teknot eivät olisi ottaneet Salenea panttivangiksi niin Pride olisi yhä elossa; tai ajasta jolloin May oli Teknjen vankileirillä ja alun alkaen joutui eroon rakastetustaan. Miestä inhottaa, kun häntä syytetään asoista, joille hän ei mahda enää mitään.

"Töitähän on vaan päivisin eikä vuorot ole niin mahdottomia." Jay ihmettelee. May on terve nuori nainen eikä työnteon pitäisi teettää hänelle ongelmia. Jay miettii, että homma on toki ikävää ja raskasta, mutta zootistien vuoksi on välttämätöntä pitää yllä voima-aitaa, ja se pysyy toiminnassa siten, että kaikki tekevät vuorollaan töitä. On vaan reilua, että jokainen tekee osansa, eikä joillain ole etuoikeuksia; helppoa arvata mihin sellainen pian johtaa.

Tyttö katsoo Jayta ärtyneesti, vaikka ei syytä häntä oikeastaan enää mistään. Hän ei voi tietenkään kertoa tekevänsä varsinaisten vuorojensa lisäksi vielä kellon ympäri töitä Megalle, sillä hänen tehtävänsä on salainen; seurausta siitä että hän oli valehdellut ystävistään parille teknolle, jotka olivat siepanneet Salenen, ja oli sotkenut asiansa pahanpäiväisesti. Hän voi syyttää kurjuudestaan vaan itseään, mutta se oli laiha lohtu. Hän ei vaan tiedä enää miten selviää. Hän äännähtää valittavaan sävyyn, ja laskee pään pöytälevyä vasten. Hän haluaisi vaan ajautua johonkin pehmustettuun ja turvalliseen paikkaan, missä hänen ei tarvitse huolehtia mistään. Niin kuin omaan sänkyynsä. Nukkua kaikki väsymys ja suru pois, vaikka tietää sen olevan mahdotonta. Häntä ahdistaa jo valmiiksi, että hänen täytyy pian kohdata Mega jälleen.

Jay istuutuu silloin hänen viereen ja huokaisee myötätuntoisesti.

"Jos haluat kertoa jostain May, niin voit puhua minulle aina. Autan jos vaan voin. Onko sinulla työvuoro tänään? Voin perua sen puolestasi, kyllä Mega ja muut ymmärtävät."

May irvistää. Täytyykö Jayn olla niin huomaavainen ja mukava häntä kohtaan, se tekee hänen olon vaan entistä kurjemmaksi.

May nostaa vähän päätä ja kohtaa jälleen hänen katseensa. "Ei minulla ole töitä tänään. " May sanoo, ja yrittää nostaa suupieliään hymyntapaiseen. _'Ei ainakaan rehellisiä töitä.´_ hän täydentää mielessään.

"Mutta Jay, kiitos kuitenkin."

Jay hymyilee hänelle tyytyväisesti.

"No sehän on hyvä asia, eikö vain? Käytät tämän päivän lepäämiseen ja voit huomenna paljon paremmin." Jay rohkaisee, ja hieroo häntä hieman olasta. May nyökkää.

"jep", hän vastaa. Samaan aikaan hän pohtii, miltä tuntuisi olla Jay – että ei olisi mitään ikävää omallatunnolla. Se tuntui varmasti mukavalta, olla vapaa kaikista ikävistä murheista. Toisaalta, Jay oli kuulunut teknoihin aikaisemmin. Jotenkin hän oli saanut käytöksellään kaikki jo unohtamaan sen, tai ainakin he olivat lakanneet syyttämästä Jayta. Miten hän teki sen? May vilkaisee Jayta uteliaasti. Toisin kuin Jay, hän antoi kielteisten asioiden vaikuttaa itseensä. Jotenkin hän ei päässyt asioista yli samaan tapaan kuin Jay. Hän tunsi, että hänen menneisyys seurasi häntä kaikkialle, myös ne asiat joista ei kukaan muu tiennyt ja jotka hän olisi mieluiten unohtanut, hän saattoi laittaa ne asiat pois mielestään mutta ne palasivat yhä uudelleen. Niin kuin se, että hän oli liittynyt ostarinrottiin muita myöhemmin eikä välttämättä ollut ollut mikään kovin tervetullut vieras alussa. Olivatko muut vieläkään kunnolla hyväksyneet häntä? Epäilys oli jäytänyt häntä pitkään, ja varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli palannut takaisin ja Pride ja Salene olivat alkaneet seurustella. Hänestä tuntui monesti, ettei hän ollut yhtä paljon klaanille hyödyksi kuin muut ja se häiritsi häntä. Lisäksi hän puhui vääristä asioista, tai ei kuunnellut muita tarpeeksi, eikä tullut muiden kanssa yhtä hyvin juttuun niin kuin esimerkiksi Jay. Hän huokaisee. Ja nyt hän on pettänyt ystävänsä, ja vakoilee heitä pahikselle. May ajattelee onnettomana. _Niin sitä pitää May._

Samassa Lex kävelee keittiöön Gel vanavedessään. Gel höpöttää jotain helisevällä äänellään ja molempien huomio kiinnittyy tulijoihin. May huomaa, että Lexin hartiat ovat jännittyneet melkein korviin asti ja mies näkyisi kaipaavan kuulosuojaimia. Lex tervehtii heitä vähän innottomasti ja rojahtaa viereiseen pöytään, odottaen selvästi, että kahvi kulkeutuu pöytään itsestään.

Lex vilkaisee Geliä odottavasti, kohottaen vähän kulmiaan. Tytöllä on ollut viime aikoina tapana palvella häntä. Kieltämättä se on Lexistä vähän outoa ja ärsyttävääkin välillä, ei kyllä uskoisi. Gel siirtyy tyytyväisenä tuolin taakse hieromaan miehen hartioita ja kumartuu kujertamaan läheltä hänen korvaa.

"Ota vaan ihan rennosti, Lexy. Minä tuon komealle sheriffille tuota pikaa kupillisen virkistävää kahvia", Gel sirkuttaa. Hän kiertää keittiön pöydän taakse keimaillen kuin paraskin kanaemo, ja pistää ilahtuneena merkille että kahvinkeitin on yhä kuumana.

Jay nousee pöydästä virnuillen vähän huvittuneena, ryhtyen jälleen pakkaamaan eväitään.

'_pahus miljoona asiaa mitä pitäisi hoitaa ja täällä vaan kulutan aikaani.' _Jay ajattelee vähän turhautuneena.

"Ai kun kiva… täällä onkin jo valmista kahvia!" Gel hihkaisee.

"Aina! Ylistys kahville." Jay heittää hyväntuulisesti. Gel väläyttää hänelle säteilevän hymyn.

Kun May huomaa, ettei kukaan katso häneen päin, hän tarkistaa vaivihkaa, että mikrofoni on paikallaan hänen paidan kauluksessa. Kauhukseen hän ei tavoita laitetta… se on kadonnut. Jay palaa jälleen pöydän ääreen haettuaan jotain evästarvikkeita.

"May, kaikki kunnossa?" Jay kysyy nähdessään Mayn kasvoilla säikähtäneen ilmeen.

"Juu. muistin vaan yhtäkkiä että unohdin jotain.." May sopertaa hädissään. "Hmm... täytyy mennä." Hän nousee äkisti ylös, ja seisahtuu vielä vilkuilemaan keittiön lattialle, ja vetää kasvonsa hymyyn kohdatessaan Jayn ihmettelevän katseen. "Nähdään!"

May pakenee keittiöstä, ja jää nurkan taakse kyttäämään. Muut näkyvät jo toipuneen hänen yllättävästä poistumisesta. _'Pahus.' _May ajattelee. Pöydällä mikrofoni ei ainakaan ollut, sen hän ehti tarkistaa, mutta se on hyvin voinut pudota lattialle. May vanuttaa vielä paitaansa varmistaakseen ettei se ole sittenkin jossain vuoren sisällä. Ei ole. 'Hitsi, kauanko nuo aikovat turista tuolla keittiössä.' May ajattelee hermostuneena.

"Entä jos joku lapsista on ottanut sen pois sillä välin kun hän nukkui. Hehän rakastivat kaikenlaisia käytännönpiloja.", May ajattelee huolestuneena.

Sammyn käsi tavoittelemassa laitetta hänen rinnuksilta tuntui kyllä vähän liian roisilta ajatukselta, Mayn täytyy myöntää. Mutta entä jos se on hankautunut pöytää vasten ja pudonnut lattialle, ja joku on noukkinut sen sieltä talteen. Se oli mahdollista. Hän ei voinut mennä valittamaan Megalle asiasta, sillä tämä raivostuisi. Hänen olisi kai parasta mennä kuulustelemaan Mousea ja Sammya.

"Hmm.. kuuluuko teille mitään erikoista, lapset?" May utelee saavuttuaan Sammyn huoneeseen. Poika istuu mietteissään sängyllä ja Mouse näpertää jotain lattialla. Mouse katsoo häntä ensin vähän hämmästyneenä, sillä yleensä May ei hirveästi juttele heille, mutta näyttää ilahtuvan kuitenkin.

"Kiitos kuluu ihan hyvää. Sammy vaan käyttäytyy vähän oudosti. Luulen että se johtuu Gelistä. Hän taitaa tykätä siitä tytöstä _sillä tavalla_." Mouse kiusaa. "Enkä!" Sammy väittää, ponnahtaen ylös sängyltä, poskenpäät punaisena.

May huokaisee vähän ja hymyilee Sammylle myötätuntoisena.

"Ette ole tehneet mitään uusia jänniä löydöksiä viimeaikoina?" May kysyy vähän suoremmin.

Sammy puraisee huultaan ja May näkee että hänellä on joku salaisuus. Lapsia on kovin helppoa lukea, ja mikä parasta he ovat surkeita valehtelijoita.

"Kerro", May kehottaa.

"Mitä " Sammy sanoo, mutta punastuu uudelleen

"Okei, mutta se on sitten salaisuus. Hän sanoo ja kaivaa taskustaan ylpeänä Mayn vakoilulaitteen.

May jähmettyy kauhusta paikalleen.

"Joku teknoista on varmasti pudottanut tämän", Sammy sanoo sitten, ja laittaa sen nopeasti taskuunsa, Mayn siirtyessä häntä kohti.

"Mutta minä aion myydä sen, jotta voin-" Sammy hieroo niskaansa. "No se on minun asiani!" hän tokaisee katsoen kumpaakin tyttöä vuoron perään varuillaan, Mayta siltä varalta, että tämä yrittää ryöstää laitteen häneltä ja Mousea muuten vaan varautuneesti.

"Se liittyy Geliin jotenkin" Mouse härnää.

"Eikä! Ja entä jos liittyykin! Sinä olet sellainen pikku tyttö ettet ymmärrä mitään", Sammy väittää.

"Itsekin olet ihan pikku poika, vaikka oletkin minua päätä pidempi. Pieni tyhmä poika - niin myös Gelin mielestä!" Mouse sanoo ja näyttää kieltä. Häntä Sammy ei onnistu hämäämään. Sammy turhaan kurottaa kättä häntä kohti yrittäen huitaista häntä, sillä Mouse hypähtää vikkelästi sivuun.

May huokaisee miettien miten saisi vakoilulaitteensa takaisin. "Kuule Sammy, sinulla ei saisi olla sellaisia kapistuksia. Tiedäthän että sinut voidaan pidättää, jos joku saa tietää."

"Et saa kertoa Salenelle!" Sammy huolestuu.

"Mitä sitten - Ei Salenea kumminkaan kiinnosta, ei hän välitä mistään enää." Mouse valittaa.

"En tietenkään kerro." May vakuuttaa Sammylle. "Mutta se on väärin joka tapauksessa. Anna kapistus minulle, niin toimitan sen Jaylle."

"Enkä." Sammy sanoo. "Se kuuluu minulle. "

"Älä rupea hankalaksi Sammy" May sanoo varoittavasti, kun hänen kärsivällisyys alkaa pikku hiljaa loppua. Hän ojentaa käden eteensä. "Ole nyt kiltti poika ja anna se minulle." May kehottaa. Sammy katsoo häntä uhmakkaasti. Sitten hän puskee Mayta kohti tönäisten hänet sivuun ja juoksee pakoon.

May pitelee hämmästyneenä kylkeään.

"Tuollainen hän on nykyään" Mouse tokaisee Maylle ja pyörittää etusormea lähellä ohimoaan. May päästää turhautuneen äänen ja juoksee Sammyn perään.

Käytävällä May saa Sammyn kiinni, ja ahdistaa hänet seinää vasten.

"Perhana Sammy. Kun et luovuta hyvällä, niin minun täytyy ottaa se sinulta pois väkisin." May sanoo. Sammy yrittää pyristellä irti.

"Äääh! Päästä irti!" Sammy ulvoo.

Mouse seuraa tilannetta kieppuen oven suussa vähän epävarmasti.

"Mitä täällä mekastetaan?" Trudy kysyy, saapuen paikalle, ja kantaen Bradya sylissä. "Pikku Bray on päiväunillaan.." Hän jatkaa, ja jää sitten ihmeissään katselemaan Mayn ja Sammyn kamppailua.

"May mitä sinä teet..."

May katsoo Trudya turhautuneesti, että tällä onkin huono ajoitus. "Otan takaisin jotain mikä ei kuulu Sammylle." May sanoo ähisten.

"Mitä ikinä se on, se on näköjään jotain hyvin tärkeää" Trudy lausuu katsoen Mayta uteliaasti.

"Äh! Vaan jotain mikä ei kuulu Sammylle" May toteaa hieman pahaenteiseen sävyyn.

"Pidä hänestä kiinni Trudy", May pyytää.

Trudy katsoo häntä hämmästyneenä, mutta laskee sitten Bradyn maahan. Uteliaisuus ja jokin Mayn olemuksessa saa hänet tottelemaan.

"no jos se kerran on tärkeää. Anteeksi Sammy."

Trudy pahoittelee ja tarttuu Sammya kiinni käsivarsista. Hän pitelee Sammya aloillaan samalla kun May käy läpi hänen housuntaskujaan.

Mouse seuraa toimitusta vähän kauempaa ja meinaa tukehtua kikatukseensa.

"Teillä ei ole mitään oikeutta!" poika mesoaa kiukkuisena ja yrittää huitoa käsillään.

May saa käsiinsä lopulta laitteen ja pitää sitä ilmassa. "Sainpas. Näillä laitteilla on vaarallista leikkiä tai käydä kauppaa Sammy" May saarnaa vielä. "Toimitan tämän niille joille se kuuluu." May sanoo Trudylle ja laittaa mikrofonin helpottuneena taskuunsa.

"Jaylle varmaan?" Trudy kysyy.

"Niin, tai vielä todennäköisemmin tuhoan sen." May sanoo irvistäen. "Inhoan kaikkea teknorojua."

"Hmm. Niin." Trudy myöntää hieman hajamielisesti. Hän katsoo vähän epäilevästi Mayta, miten tämä on nyt yhtäkkiä niin kiinnostunut lasten kasvattamisesta, onko häneltä mennyt jotain ohi. Hyvä asiahan se tietysti on, että May on löytämässä äidillisen puolensa. Eivät hän ja Salene aina huomaa puuttua kaikkeen.

Trudy kääntyy puhumaan Sammylle.

"May on oikeassa Sammy. Teknoilla on tiukat säännöt." hän sanoo osoittaen Sammya toruvasti etusormella. "Et saa kanniskella tuollaisia tavaroita ympäriinsä. Siitä voi ropsahtaa rangaistus niinkuin paratiisipeleistäkin, tai vielä pahempaa." Trudyn äänensävy on toruva ja huolestunut. May vetää suunsa viivaksi ja nyökyttelee vakavana.

Sammy vie kädet mököttävästi rinnuksilleen.

"Niin myös alkoholista! Miksei kukaan rankaise Salenea?" hän tivaa.

"Älä höpsi" Trudy sanoo naurahtaen epäuskoisesti, ja pudistaa päätään, "Miettisit Sammy vähän mitä puhut" hän nuhtelee, ja pöllyttää vähän Sammyn porkkanan väristä hiuspehkoa. Sammy on avaamassa jälleen suutaan, mutta silloin hän kohtaa Mousen huolestuneen katseen, eikä hän sanokaan enää mitään vaan on hiljaa ja mököttää.

"Minä tästä lähdenkin" May sanoo hymyillen ja osoittaa sormella käytävälle, jättäen Trudyn keskenään lasten kanssa. Hänen olisi tosiaan jo hyvä kiiruhtaa hotellille.

Mayn saapuessa myöhässä hotellille, Mega on hyvin kärttyinen.

"Missä olet kuhnannut May? Olen yrittänyt ottaa arvoisaan vakoojaneitiin yhteyttä jo lähes tunnin ajan. Olin jo vähällä lähettää jonkun hakemaan sinua ostarilta. Tiedät miten inhoan sellaista." Mega sanoo närkästyneesti.

Mayn on pakko harmikseen tunnustaa laitteen kanssa käynyt kommellus.

"Sattui niin, että nukahdin pöydän ääreen, ja laite pääsi irtoamaan. Tiedän - arvaa pelästyinkö - Se oli varmaan pudonnut lattialle, ja Sammy oli sitten noukkinut sen talteen. _Lapset,_ tiedäthän. Mutta älä huoli Mega, sain onneksi laitteen takaisin ilman että kukaan tajusi että se kuuluu minulle." May selittää hieman häkeltyneenä ja kiinnittää laitetta samalla avonaiseen paidan kaulukseensa.

Mega ei ole sellainen mies, joka huomaisi miten hänet kädet liikkuvat vihjaavasti hänen rinnuksen poikki. Mega kuuntelee häntä aivan pöyristyneenä. "Nukuit? Yleisessä paikassa, arvokkaiden laitteideni kanssa! Keskellä päivää…. Mitä ajattelit May!" Mega arvostelee häntä järkyttyneenä.

"Teetät minulla liikaa töitä Mega!" May puuskahtaa. "Vakoilen sinulle yötä päivää, ja teen vuoroja kaivoksilla niinkuin muutkin. En ole mikään robotti, meidän ihmisten täytyy niin kutsutusti 'ladata akkuja' välillä."

Mega pudistaa päätään, ja katsoo Mayta halveksuvasti.

"Nukkuisit edes omassa huoneessasi" Mega ohjeistaa ja pudistaa päätään. "On minulla siinä vakooja." mies ivaa, ja jatkaa uhkaavampaan sävyyn: "Sinun onnesi että et paljastunut, tiedäthän. Onnistuit kuitenkin herättämään tällä 'haltuunotolla' aivan turhaa huomiota. Jos olisit vähän huolellisempi niin tältä selkkaukselta olisi vältytty."

Megan sanat kaikuvat ärsyttävästi Mayn takaraivossa. Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt Megasta ja mitä enemmän hänen täytyy katsella ja kuunnella miestä sitä ahdistavampaa se on, varsinkin kun sattuu kärsimään univajeesta.

"Minun ei tarvitse kuunnella tätä!" May tokaisee kiukkuisesti. "Sinä tarvitset minua, Mega. Kenet muun muka saisit tekemään sinulle likaisia hommia! Puhu minulle vähän kivemmin tai eroan." May uhkaa.

Mega katsoo häntä, ja hänen silmissä välähtää kiukkuisesti.

"Väärin! Tiedäthän mitä sitten tapahtuu. Minä sanelen ehdot, sillä minulla on tämä." Mega sanoo ja napauttaa terävästi levykoteloa. Hän ottaa esiin cd-rom-levyn ja laittaa sen levyasemaan, ja napsauttaa pari kertaa hiirellä. May tuntee tutun kuvottavan tunteen sisuksissaan, kun Statsin kalmankalpeat kasvot ilmestyvät tietokoneen kuvaruutuun, ja täyttävät seinien lukuisat monitorit.

_"May sanoi, että hänen ystävänsä tekisivät meistä selvää, jos päästäisimme vangin menemään. Jos haluaisimme olla turvassa, meidän täytyisi tappaa Salene. May suorastaan rukoili sitä." _

May katsoo sanattomana kuvaruutua, ja videota jonka on nähnyt lukuisia kertoja. Videota joka oli raskauttava todistus häntä vastaan. Stats ja Wizard olivat valinneet Mayn tiedonvälittäjäkseen Ramin kadottua. He olivat kidnapanneet Salenen ja halusivat käydä kauppaa tytön hengellä. Ostarinrotat eivät olleet kuitenkaan taipuneet heidän ehtoihin, ja May oli ollut suunniltaan huolesta, kun Pride oli kadonnut päiviksi kadulle etsimään Salenea. Miten hän selviäisi, jos Pridelle tapahtuisi jotain? Hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan enää muuta ja oli menettänyt yöunensakin.

May tietää, ettei Stats valehtele videolla, mutta hänen on yhä vaikea ymmärtää, mitä hän oli ajatellut silloin. Hän muistaa olleensa epätoivoinen, ja väsynyt muutaman unettoman yön jäljiltä, sekä varmasti myös vähän humalassa; hän oli toiminut vaan tunteella; hän koki, että Salene oli armottomasti iskenyt kyntensä hänen poikaystävään, ja oli katkera Salenea kohtaan, hän halusi ainoastaan että Pride palaisi kotiin hänen luokse, ja he olisivat jälleen pari, eikä millään muulla ollut ollut hänelle väliä. Nyt oli myöhäistä katua. Nyt Pride oli kuollut. Tunteet saavat Maysta jälleen vallan. Se oli kuin painajaista, ja jos totuus siitä illasta paljastuisi muille, niin hän olisi jälleen kadulla ilman mitään suojaa. Kadulla missä Zootistit hallitsivat. Hän oli jo liian tottunut nykyiseen elämäänsä palatakseen enää entiseen. Hän oli muuttunut paljon entisistä ajoista, ja uskoi että muutos oli ollut pääasiassa hyvään suuntaan, ainakin niin hän oli uskonut tähän asti. Nyt hän oli umpikujassa, sotkeutunut pahasti valheisiinsa, eikä nähnyt mitään tietä ulos.

Mega laittaa videon toistolle ja antaa sen pyöriä yhä uudestaan. Samalla hän tarkkailee kiinnostuneesti Mayn ilmeitä.

"Hyvä ihme… Sammuta se jo!" May sanoo kärsivästi.

May uskoo, että muistot Priden viimeisistä hengenvedoista, ja miehen kuolintoive varmasti vainoaisivat häntä kaikkialle minne hän menisi. Pahinta oli, ettei hän ollut enää samanlainen selviytyjä kuin aikaisemmin, ennen kuin hän oli tavannut Salenen ja Ostarinrotat ja tutustunut läheisesti Prideen. Ensirakkaus oli muuttanut häntä pysyvästi. Hän vaan tuhoaisi itsensä vähitellen, jos joutuisi kadulle. Hän ei vaan välittäisi enää. Täällä hänellä oli ainakin hyvät oltavat, eikä hän ollut sitä paitsi joutunut suoraan vahingoittamaan ketään, toistaiseksi. Ei hänestä edes olisi sellaiseen ja Megakin varmaan tiesi sen. Sitä paitsi, tavallaan Mega oli heidän puolella, May selittelee itselleen. Vaikka tietysti se oli valetta, ja May tiesi sen ihan hyvin. Hänen olisi pitänyt paljastaa muille, mihin hirviömäisiin tekoihin Mega kykeni, mutta eihän hän voinut. Ei hän ollut itse yhtään sen parempi. Hänen vuoksi Pride oli nyt kuollut. Eikä Pride ollut edes kuollut rakastaen häntä vaan Salenea.

"Vain jos olemme samaa mieltä asioista. Ei enää erouhkauksia. Teet mitä minä sanon." Mega varmistaa.

May nyökkää vaisusti. 

/LOPPU.


End file.
